Naruto, the Child of Chaos
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: From the Chaos emerged several figures to control it all. How will the Gods handle it when fear, envy, and lust cloud their vision #GoGreekOrGoHome
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Knowledge." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

*Story start*

Long ago there existed only chaos, then from the chaos emerged six figures.

There was Gaia, who was the primordial Goddess of Earth. Then there was her sister Nyx, the primordial Goddess of the Night. Tartarus the Primordial of abyss.

Eros, the Primordial of desire. Lastly Dynami, the eldest, and the Primordial God of reality and luck. For years the Primordial lived in peace, until Gaia gave birth to her son and husband Uranus.

Gaia gave birth to several children, the Primordial Ourea of the mountains, and Pontus of the sea. The Golden race who died off, the Titans, the cyclops, and the monsters.

Gaia loved each of her children the same. Uranus had a different idea though.

Uranus was disgusted with the cyclops and banished them to the underworld. Dynami, who was angered by this but couldn't go against another god, told Gaia and asked the cyclops to aid the titans.

Dynami couldn't free them, but he could alleviate some of the pain. He separated the underworld into three parts. Elysian fields, a land for the pure of heart. Tartarus, the land of the damned. Then the Fields of Asphodel, the land for the indifferent souls.

Cronus was granted a sickle and used it to stab Uranus. 4 drops of his blood fell on the earth. 3 drop of blood transformed into the furies, while a single drop fell into the ocean. The blood became Aphrodite's, the Goddess of beauty.

After the fight, Cronus and his sister Rhea gave birth to six children. Before Rhea gave birth, an oracle told him that a child of Cronus would become more powerful then him.

Cronus was scared by this and decided to swallow his children. Rhea couldn't let Cronus do this and sent the youngest, Zeus to earth. Dynami discovered that Cronus swallowed his children, and he was filled with rage. The Dynami, family was important.

He threatened Cronus, saying if he didn't free his children. He would end up like his father. Dynami threatened to break the unspoken greek law.

In fear Cronus attacked him while he slept, and cut out his a Primordial Dynami survived, but was greatly was forced to run, and in his weakened state he opened a portal as he left.

Cronus kept the heart, and from it spewed greek fire. While Cronus attacked Dynami, his son Zeus killed him. Zeus claimed the place as ruler and kept the heart as trophy. Making it appear that he could defeat a Primordial.

As Dynami left, he was greatly weakened. He managed to open a portal outside the Greek domain. As he left the portal, he crashed into a massive tree that a priestess was praying under. As he fell from the tree, he knocked down the sacred fruit.

She helped the man recover and they slowly grew closer. Dynami, or as he told her Dan Nami said that he saw a vision that she would consume the sacred fruit. She did and was able to end the eternal war, but she also became revered as a goddess. Dan Nami soon married her and they had two sons.

Despite Dynami being a Primordial, Dynami was slowly dying. Without his heart, he wouldn't have the same powers. He lost his immortality to his sisters has Greek fire flowing through his body, yet he had no heart.

On Dynami's death bed, he vowed that he would see her again. Despite the fact that he was on the verge of death. When he died, his wife became angry and released the sacred tree. Her two son defeated the beast, and the eldest split the tree.

Their mother was seen as dangerous in her current state, so the eldest sealed away 99% of her chakra into the moon.

For years, Dynami soul looked for his wife. But for years, he failed. Eventually he discovered that one of his descendants would be born. He saw that the boy would be strong, so he chose him to be his reincarnation to look for his wife. Upon the birth of the child, his grandchild was forced to attack the boys home.

Resulting in the childs parents death. Though Dynami couldn't talk directly to the boy yet, he helped defend the child as much as he could. Until one day, on the boys eight birthday. A man with a mask of white attacked the boy, and Dynami was forced to take action.

Dynami was able to save the boy, but the child learned about him to soon. Dynami told them that they are one in the same. That he would give the child his life and his body to save him, but the boy would need to find his wife.

The child agreed to this, and Dynami fused their souls and their power. Dynami also gave him another goal. To find his wife, and grandchildren and take back his heart from Zeus.

He would need to fix the damage that humans had done to his family. First they saw him as a God, then a man, now they see him as a demon. If Dynami was like the other Gods, he would have a flood of lava. Maybe a storm of acid.

Their punishment would wait, he would need to get his family back. Prepare yourself Elemental Nations. Naruto Uzumaki, the god of reality has returned.

First he would have to pass the 'academy' then he could explore the world. His grandchildren have been fuelled by years of hatred from the people.

To start, he must help his eldest overcome the rage caused from his eldest sons death.

"Get ready Kurama, I'll purge the darkness from your soul." Naruto stated.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Knowledge." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

*Story start*

*a few minutes ago*

A Young eight year old boy was running through the streets, why? Because the Yondaime Hokage chose Naruto to be the Kyuubi Jinchūriki. Despite the fact that him and the Nine tails are two separate entities, the majority(99.99%) of the population saw them as one in the same.

Because of this, he was subjugated to persecution, discrimination, abuse, and anything else that would be considered inhumane. Oddly enough something managed to protect the boy from the worst of it.

Today was different from most of the mobs that hunted him down. Today several Shinobi were amongst those hunting him down. The ones with the blank porcelain masks, being the most prominent.

"Demon, you die today." a random Chunin told him as various people agreed with him.

"What do you people want? I have never done anything to you." Naruto asked them as they laughed

"Look, the demon is playing innocent. Lets watch this demon burn. _Katon:Karyū Endan(Fire release:Fire dragon Flame bullet)."_ the chunin yelled as a dragon of fire consumed Naruto whole.

"Yes, watch as the demon that plagued our great village is dead." All the villagers cheered, until a gigantic flaming fox emerged from the column of fire.

 **"For your sins, you will be judged. For your continued assault of a child, you will die. May the Immortals Izanami, Shinnigami, Hades, and Hel(Shintō,Greek, and Nordic) have no mercy for your crimes." the flaming fox roared as it** **engulfed them, with the heavily burned remainder of Naruto resting in the centre.**

 ***** Mindscape *****

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he awoke in a massive sewer system.

 **"Come child, we have much to talk about." A Deep voice resonated through the sewer.**

"Who said that?" Naruto ask as a golden glow appeared over head.

 **"Just follow the the golden pipes young one. Everything will be explained soon." The voice told him as Naruto started following a golden pipe.**

"Why are there golden, red, and blue pipes?" Naruto asked as he entered a clearing with several giant golden gates inside the sewer.

 **"That is because they represent chakra. The Golden one is mine. The blue is yours, and the red is one of my grandchildren." the voice** **told him.**

"Who are you, and why are the two of you here?" Naruto asked him

 **"Where are my manners. My name is Dan-Nami 'Dynami' Ōtsutuki, Greek Primordial of Reality, a** **nd luck. This is my first sons eldest, Kurama." Dynami told him as a massive Nine tailed fox appeared.**

"Your the Kyuubi, I thought the Yondaime killed you?" Naruto asked them, as Dynami laughed

 **"Ha, you bastard Yondaime could never kill Kurama. She is the strongest of my sons children. He merely sealed her inside of you." Dynami told him as Kurama chuckled**

 **"** **Ojii-san(Grandfather) is right. Bijuu cannot be killed, you humans merely seal us away." Kurama told him as Naruto looked confused**

"But why are you here. Where are we?" Naruto asked as Dynami laughed

 **"It is simple boy, I have a deal for you." Dynami told him**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him

 **"Right now, your body is roasted. I will save you, but you will have to do something for me." Dynami offered him**

"What do you want?" Naruto questioned the mysterious voice

 **"All I ask is that you find my wife's reincarnation and gather my grandchildren. Then go back to my home and collect what was stolen from me." Dynami stated**

"Ok, how will you save me?" Naruto asked as a 6'1 redheaded man wearing a golden robes with red orange flame designs crawling up the sides.

 **"My body, and my mind. I will merge what remains of my former power and give you the knowledge to defend yourself. You can choose to pass on to the afterlife and live in the Asphodel** **fields. Or you can choose to take my offer and live as an immortal." He offered Naruto his hand**

"Ill do it. I don't want to be pushed around anymore. What does your wife looks like though?" Naruto asked him as Dynami dissolved into a golden mist, and surrounded Naruto.

 **"My wife's name is Kaguya. She is likely reincarnated into the Hyuuga, because she 'sired' the legendary Dōjutsu's. That is all I know, also you are now a Greek primordial." Dynami told him as the mist disappeared into Naruto.**

*Real world*

"What's happening?" Naruto asked as he awakened inside a massive fox construct, made from fire.

 **"Naruto, you are currently inside of fire armour. it has been overpowered by your Greek powers. From Ojii-san's blood, Greek fire was born. Greek fire is said to rival even** **Amaterasu's flames." Kurama informed him as the fire surrounding him slowly faded away.**

"Awesome, now its time to teach these people never to mess with a GOD. _Kuchiyose no jutsu:Fennikkusu(Summoning technique:_ _Phoenix)_. " Naruto called out as a phoenix appeared

 _"Oji-san(Uncle), what happened to you? The pantheon and the family has been in chaos since you disappeared?" The phoenix asked him._

"Because your sibling Kronos/Cronus stole my heart. I am currently looking for my wife. I simply want you to punish some mortals." Naruto asked

 _"What do you want me to do? Help you look for Oba-chan(Aunt)?" The phoenix asked him_

"No, I simply want you to burn the civilian district. Then tell my family, that I have returned. I want Zeus to fear me. Tell Zeus, 'I am taking back what is mine, and I'm not afraid to shed blood!' " Naruto told his family member, who soared into the air and carpet bombed the civilian district with fire.

"Elemental Nations! Naruto Uzumaki-Ōtsutuki, the Primordial of Reality and Luck has returned!" Naruto yelled as fires erupted from the civilian districts of Konoha.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Knowledge." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

*Story start*

*Hokage tower*

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandiame Hokage has lived through a lot. The death of the Shodaime and Nidaime. All three of the Shinobi world wars. The Nine tails attack, and the death of the Yondaime. This was one of the days he truly felt his age.

"Hokage-sama! The civilian district has caught on fire. From what we could see a rogue Phoenix fire technique caused the fires." Inu told him

"Gather up the _Suiton_ and _Doton_ users to isolate the fires. Have all available Chunin and evacuate the civilians, and try to prevent it from spreading. Once the fire is dealt with, find who caused this. We might have a security breach, and I want this dealt with." Hiruzen ordered as the Anbu spread out to distribute the orders.

"This just had to happen around the same time as the Uchiha Massacre. " Inu muttered as he went to inform the shinobi.

*Naruto*

 _"_ _Ojii-san, it is finished..Why did you want to punish these mortals this way?" The phoenix asked him_

"Simple, these 'civilians' are greedy bastards. So I think it is a poetic vengeance. Also dying really fucks people up." Naruto laughed as he watched the fire raging from a roof top.

 _"Oji-san, why don't you return to the Pantheon?" She asked him_

"As I am now, I couldn't even take on Dionysus. I need to find my wife and unlock her powers, then collect my grandchildren up. My son tried to end war, so I will. This realm will know the power of the Greeks!" Naruto ended darkly as a massive column of fire erupted from the district.  
 _"Ok, feel free to call my brothers and sisters to help you. It is good to have you back."_ _His niece told him as she disappeared in a swirl of fire._

"Hey Kurama, do you know where your siblings might be?" Naruto asked her

 **"Shukaku is in Kaze no Kuni(Land of wind), likely in a Jinchūriki. Matatabi is in Kumo, and Isobu is sealed in Yagura of the Bloodline purge. Son Goku is in Iwa with Kokuo. Saiken is probably in Mizu no Kuni.(Land of water)**

 **"Chomei is in Takigakure no saito(The village hidden in the Waterfalls), and Gyuki is stuck with that rapping idiot in Kumo as well. Do you think that you will be able to gather up my siblings again?" Kurama asked her Grandfather**

"As sure that Zeus is a pretentious ass." Naruto chuckled as the fire started to die out.

 **"Looks like my cousins handiwork is finishing up." Kurama pointed out as they ninjas managed to contain the fire**

"Don't worry Chovli's(Is Greek for Ember) fire is similar to Amaterasu fire. Those civilians have 4 minutes until everything in that area is ash." Naruto grinned as several explosions when off.

 **"What are you going to do while they roast?" Kurama asked him**

"Probably work on Kaguya-himes _Yomotsu Hirasaka(Underworld Slope Hill)_ technique and train for a while. I still need to find Kaguya-hime though." Naruto told her as he opened a portal and walked through it.

*Mindscape*  
 **"Oji-san, can you change this? I** **don't want to stare at a sewer system for all eternity?" Kurama asked him**

"Sure, how about a massive meadow?" Naruto asked her as the pipes changed into a stream running along the ground, and the bars turned into several rows of trees.

 **"Thank you, this was getting annoying looking at a sewer. Now get stronger, these mortals are annoying!" Kurama told him as Naruto left to try and find Kaguya.**

*The next day*

 **"Any luck Oji-san?" Kurama asked him**

'No, Im going to look for her at the Academy.' Naruto informed her as he warped into the academy

 **"It seems like you can use Obaa-chan's(Grandma's) technique quite well." Kurama pointed out.**

'Well I hope so, Im the one who showed it to her.' Naruto stated as he sat down in the empty academy room and prepared himself for the intense boredom.

*Several hours later*  
"Ah Naruto, I see you'd decided to show up on time." His instructor stated, with thinly veiled venom.

"Yeah." Naruto muttered as he sat a book up, and fell asleep behind it.

'That kid is a genius.' Shikamaru Nara thought as he fell asleep as well.

 **"You have quite a group of classmates. A Nara, Yamanaka, and an Akamichi. An** **emo Uchiha, and an Inuzuka. A Hyuuga, Aburame, and several pissed off civilians." Kurama told him**

'Yeah, only ... 7 of them have the potential. But they are all weak compared to a Primordial.' Naruto thought as he looked over to where Hinata was sitting.

 **"Oji-san, I can sense a similar chakra coming from that Hyuuga." Kurama told him as he looked over at her.**

'Your right. Im going to talk to Hinata, and see if she's Kaguya-hime.' Naruto thought as he stared at her.

 **"What are you going to ask her?" Kurama asked him**

'I'll ask her if she knows of Dan Nami, then see if she can control the Truth-Seeking balls.' Naruto told her as he opened a rift and manifested dozens of Truth-seeking balls, then placed them in the rift.

 **"If Hinata is Kaguya-Obaa-chan, what are you going to do about Zetsu?" Kurama questioned him.**

'Don't worry, Ill deal mockery of my son. He merely exists because of rage.' Naruto told her as she nodded.

 **"Ok, just make sure you ask her soon. This class is pretty boring." Kurama told him as she went to sleep.**

'Don't worry, I wont take too long.' Naruto told her as he manifested a Truth-seeking ball, and practiced manipulating it.

"NARUTO! Why did Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha found the village for?" The irritated teacher asked him

"1. Take a mint. 2. They founded the village to end the long existing feud that was started by their ancestors." Naruto told him as he set the book on his head and went to sleep.

"Correct." The chunnin fumed as he went back to teaching.

 **"Oji-san, what did you do when you 'died'?" Kurama asked him.**

"I just looked for Kaguya-hime, and learned as much as I can.' Naruto informed her as he warped the Truth-seeking Ball into a black rose.

*End*


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Knowledge." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

*Story start*

*Academy, After school*

"Hey Hinata-chan, wait up. I want to ask you something!" Naruto told her as Hinata blushed

"Y-y-yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him

"I was wondering if you'll hold this for a second?" Naruto asked her as he handed her a pure black rose.

"S-s-sure." Hinata responded as she reached out for the rise, which levitated over to her.

"Looks like I was right." Naruto stated as the rose started to rotate around her.

"W-w-what do you mean N-n-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him as she looked at the dark flower.

"I wanted to check something and you passed. You are the wielder of ancient bloodlines." Naruto shocked her

"W-w-what are you talking about? M-m-my only bloodline is the Byakugan?" Hinata questioned him

"You contain much more then that. Lets go talk somewhere quiet, and secluded." Naruto told her as he opened a portal up.

"W-what is that?" Hinata requested as she stared at the rift.

"This is a technique called _Yomotsu Hirasaka_. It allows me to enter a secluded area, that only I can reach." Naruto told her as he pulled her into the rift.

"W-w-what are those bloodlines you w-were telling me?" Hinata inquired as she saw dozens of black orbs floating around them.

"You are the reincarnation of Kaguya Otsutsuki, my wife." Naruto told her as Hinata stared at him

"What do mean?" Hinata asked him, losing her stutter.

"My Previous-name was Dynami Otsutsuki. I was the Greek God of Reality and Luck. I was Married to Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess. Many years ago, my wife had most of her chakra sealed away. A small portion of her chakra remained and sought out someone similar to her, you.

"So for years, and countless lives I searched for Kaguya. Twelve years ago, I found Naruto to be my reincarnation. So I fused my soul with his and looked for Kaguya. I realized that only Kaguya could wield a _Gudōdama(Truth-seeking ball)_. Hinata Hyuuga, you are the first 'person' to be able to wield these orbs in millennia's." Naruto told her as the black balls around them focusing them into a single point.

"Why would Kaguya choose me?" Hinata asked him as ten Truth-seeking balls appeared behind each of them.

"Because. Like you, Kaguya was kind and compassionate. You both care deeply for others, and I want to help you unlock your true powers." Naruto told her as she blushed

"How?" Hinata asked him as Naruto held out his right palm, and a Rabbit symbol appeared.

"I'm going to give you all of Kaguya's power and memories. That included these Truth-seeking balls, her Rinne-Sharingan, and her _Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu(All-Killing Ash Bone)_. Though you wont have her full powers until they are freed. Do you wish to proceed?" Naruto asked her as Hinata took her hand.

"Ill do it!" Hinata told him as she was enveloped in a pure white glow.

"Don't worry, this barely hurts. The worst part would only give you a slight headache." Naruto warned her as the light died down, and revealed Hinata. The biggest difference was that her hair turned pure white. She also grew two small rabbit ear-like horns and a three Tomoe Red Rinne-Sharingan in her forehead.

"Why does everything seem, clearer?" Hinata asked, not noticing her horns.

"You have unlocked your Stage 1 Rinne-Sharingan. You are the first person to possess such power in years. Now see if you can manipulate these Truth-seeking Balls." Naruto told her as seven of them fused into a shield.

"Did I do that?" Hinata asked him, looking at the Shield in front of her

"Yes, but be careful. These Balls can disintegrate people, like your All-killing ash bone." Naruto warned her as he opened a portal back to the 'real world'

"What will I do about these transformation?" Hinata asked him

"Just incase yourself with Chakra, then layer a _Henge_ on it. No one will think that you are using one, because you will look just like you did." Naruto informed her as they left the dimension.

"Naruto-kun, why do I feel so confused?" Hinata asked him as they exited the portal.

"Because your mind is sorting through two lives, it will take a while to adjust. Also, try and keep your powers hidden until you are a Shinobi." Naruto asked her as he sealed the Truth-seeking balls into the rift.

"Ok, how do you do that?" Hinata asked him as she pointed to the rift.

"Its called the _Yomutsu_ _Hirasaka_. It allows me, and you to open up portals. This one if focused on a pocket dimension, which contains Truth-Seeking Balls." Naruto told her as she casted chakra shell _Genjutsu_ around her face.

"Awesome, can we train for a bit. I want to focus on perfecting my new powers." Hinata asked him with a small blush.

"Sure, lets go train in the forest." Naruto told her as they began their training sessions to increase their strength.

"Naruto-kun, What can the Rinne-Sharingan do?" Hinata asked him as he created several clone, which began to attack her.

"The Stage 1 Rinne-Sharingan gives you the powers of the Three Tomoe Sharingan, and the ability to absorb any justu or summon any animal. Excluding my contract. Which I call the Greek scroll. It allows me to call my nieces and nephews to help me out, like starting a fire. Do you want to sign it?"Naruto asked her as he pulled out the scroll.

"You'd let me sign the scroll?" Hinata asked as she stared at the unrolling scroll.

"Yes. Kaguya-hime,chose you to be her next reincarnation. So I trust you not to abuse them." Naruto smiled at her as she signed the scroll with her blood.

"Great, now to tell them about a new summoner. _Kuchiyose no jutsu:Hidora(Summoning technique:_ _Hydra)_!" Naruto yelled as a puff of smoke appeared, and a small Five headed dragon appeared.  
 _"Greeting Oji-san, what do you want me to do?" The Hydra asked him_

"Darkon, this is Hinata Hyuuga 'Otsutsuki'. She is the descendant and reincarnation of my wife. So tell the others that she is the second summoner." Naruto told his nephew who nodded, then returned to his realm.

"Are all of them Hydra's?" Hinata asked him

"No, there are Phoenix, chimera, etc. Each have a monster form, and a human-like form. I'm sure that they will get along with you." Naruto told her as she smiled

*End*


	5. AN

Check the Poll on my page to help me with what I should update.

If you have one that is not on the Poll, Then Review and tell me what I should update


End file.
